


your kisses are as sweet as chocolate

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, he’s not very good with children. Sure, he loves Jack because he’s his nephew but he only sees Jack during the holidays. </p><p>He can do this. Jack is his nephew, his flesh and blood. </p><p>How hard can it be, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kisses are as sweet as chocolate

“Kenyon, I’m so sorry for asking you to babysit Jack at the last minute. The babysitter couldn’t make it and it was already too late to find a new sitter and the event doesn’t allow us to bring children –.”

He looks down at his 4 years old nephew's wide eyes, as his sister keeps talking rapidly, throwing Jack’s overnight bag into the living room before bending down to kiss Jack on the face, smearing her lipstick on his chubby cheek.

“Jack, be good to your uncle K, okay. Mommy will come and pick you up tomorrow morning and if you’re scared, you can always call me okay? Can you be brave for me, baby?” She asks, crouching down at her son’s height to look into his blue eyes.

“Kay,” Jack replies, turning his face to watch Web again.

“Don’t give him too much chocolate. And really thank you so much for doing this for me,” she kisses him on the cheek and left in a hurry, leaving traces of her perfume in the hallway.

Web looks at the closed door and then at his nephew who is still looking at him with wide eyes.

Truth be told, he’s not very good with children. Sure, he loves Jack because he’s his nephew but he only sees Jack during the holidays.

Lieb though, Lieb is great with children. He knows how to entertain them, making up stories and showing them nifty magic tricks to get their attentions. Always making them laugh even when he mock-scowls at them.

But Web hasn’t seen Lieb for three days now after that stupid fight they had over something stupid that even he himself can’t recall now.

He can do this. Jack is his nephew, his flesh and blood. How hard can it be, right?

*

The first few hours are okay. They get along fine. Web puts on _Lion King_ for Jack to watch while he sits beside him with his laptop, typing down his article on the current issue of sharks finning.

Jack rests his head on Web’s arm when Timon and Pumbaa start to sing _Hakuna Matata_. He claps his tiny hands along to the music, giggling happily when Timon and Pumbaa are swinging from the tree.

Web gets suck in by the movie too, putting his laptop aside and starts to sing along while he puts Jack on his lap.

And then it gets boring for Jack when he starts to squirm around Web’s hold, trying to get his uncle’s attention.

“Hungry,” Jack says, in his child babble, pressing his chubby face on Web’s shoulder and looking up at him with wide eyes.

Web stands up, carrying Jack in his arms.

“What do you want to eat, buddy?” Web asks as he enters the tiny kitchen and places Jack on the chair.

“BUGS!” Jack shrieks with gusto.

“I don’t have bugs in the fridge,” Web smiles, pinching Jack’s cheek. “How about I make you mac n cheese?” Web turns around to get instant mac n cheese from the cupboard, the one that he bought two days ago when he thought that he should survive on real food instead of coffee and cigarettes.

While he’s prepping the meal, Jack is looking around the small kitchen; taking everything in with his wide eyes wonder and he jumps out from the seat to walk the short distance to the fridge.

“Who’s this?” Jack asks, and Web turns around to see him pointing at the picture of him and Lieb lounging on the hammock overlooking the Andaman Sea, tacked on the fridge door.

“That’s Joe. He’s my boyfriend,” Web says, smiling at the way Jack traces the photo and he makes a noncommittal humming like he understands what his uncle is saying.

“Can I have chocolate?” Jack asks, walking towards Web and hugging his left leg, burrowing his face on Web’s jeans.

“If you finish half of your food then I’m going to give you chocolate as dessert,” Web promises and when the meal is cooked, Web pours the pasta into two bowls; and because Jack is so uncoordinated, he ends up spilling half the bowl unto his shirt instead of into his mouth and Web laughs when Jack squints his eyes to lick at the cheese on his nose.

“You’re such a mess,” Web says fondly, wiping Jack’s face with a paper towel and running his fingers on his nephew’s soft hair.

“CHOCOLATE!” Jack demands and Web gets up to retrieve a Hershey’s bar that belongs to Lieb from the upper cupboard and break it in small pieces for Jack to eat.

He leaves the kitchen, and Jack and the chocolate bar to check his phone when it beeps, and when he comes back, Jack has already annihilated half of the chocolate bar in a matter of minute; his chubby cheeks are coated with chocolate, his fingers sticky and he grins proudly when he sees his uncle looking at him.

“CHOCOLATE TASTES GOOD!” Jack screams enthusiastically, and jumps out from the seat and runs into the living room, pretending to be an airplane with his short arms stretching out and his tiny mouth making airplane noise and then he hears something crashes to the floor.

And Web knows he has created a monster running on sugar high.

*

_“Lieb, come home, I need your help.”_

He got the phone call from Web when he was watching some trashy reality show in Toye’s spare bedroom.

At first, he wanted to ignore the call when he saw Web’s name on the screen but after the third ring, he picked it up because no matter how much he was annoyed with David Kenyon Webster, Lieb really did love him after all.

And now he’s here – breathless because he had been running because he thought Web was in danger – at their apartment and the place is a wrecked.

“What the fuck happened? Did we get robbed?” Lieb asks, looking at the unusually messy place, stepping over the upturned vase that they bought in Morocco.

“No, worst,” Web says and before Lieb opens his mouth to ask more question, a solid something runs towards him and he goes down with a loud ‘OOF’ and when he blinks his eyes, a young boy face is peering down at him and he has the same shades of Web’s blue eyes and the same impish smile and the same soft wavy hair.

“Hi!” Jack says into Lieb’s face and he hears Web laughs lowly, amused by the whole situation.

Lieb turns around to sit on the floor, gingerly massaging his back and Jack crouches down in front of him.

“You’re Joe,” Jack says again, pointing his sticky finger at Lieb’s chest.

“Yeah, I’m Joe,” Lieb looks at the kid, who is looking at him and smiling too wide.

“You’re Uncle K’s boyfriend,” Jack whispers too loud, giggling as he tumbles into Lieb’s lap and Lieb catches him, wrapping his arms around Jack’s small back, running his fingers into the kid’s soft hair while Jack presses his face unto Lieb’s neck.

Lieb looks at Web, who is watching them, a fond smile that turns into a grin makes his face flushed prettily.

“This is what you need help with?” Lieb asks, aiming for annoyed but it ends up sounding amused instead.

“You know I’m not good with handling children and he’s been running on sugar high for hours okay. I was panicking when he tried to climb the bookshelf,” Web reasons, pointing at the mess that the little monster, currently in Lieb’s arms, has made.

“What did you give him?” Lieb asks, hand still stroking Jack’s hair and back in comfort and something like longing lurks in Web’s eyes that makes Lieb grins.

“I gave him your stash of chocolate,” Web says, sitting on the floor next to his boyfriend, peering at Jack’s serene face.

“You gave him my Hershey?” Lieb asks, his sharp voice makes Jack whimpers and Lieb holds the kid tighter in his arms, murmuring ‘sorry, sorry.’

“Hey bud, you okay?” Web asks, brushing a lock of hair from Jack’s face, rubbing his cheek gently as Jack peers up at him.

“Can we go to the park?” Jack asks, pushing his face away from Lieb’s neck and blinks his wide blue eyes at him.

“I don’t know, buddy. It’s too late. Why don’t we go brush your teeth and go to bed instead huh?” Lieb tries to reason but one look at Jack adorable pouty face, he knows he’s a goner.

And apparently Web knows it too, because when Lieb pushes himself up with Jack still wraps around him, he has that smug ‘I-told-you-so’ expression on.

“Shut up,” Lieb says without any heat when Web grins at him as he helps Jack with his coat.

*

The walk to the park usually only takes about 10 minutes but they’re walking with a sugar high Jack who keeps stopping every few meters to point at something and ask them questions.

“Why is the moon following us?” Jack asks when he tilts his face up to look at the sky; his small hands feel warm in his Uncle K and Joe’s big hands.

“The moon is there to guide us home,” Lieb answers, squeezing Jack’s hand gently when he hums his response.

“Why are stars so far away?” Jack asks again, swinging his hands in time with his steps.

“So that the aliens don’t invade us too easily,” Web answers and Lieb laughs because he is expecting Web to give Jack a scientific answer.

They walk in silence and Jack hums _Hakuna Matata_ under his breath and it feels comfortable.

“Uncle K, do you love Joe?” Jack asks when they walk past a window shop and looks at their reflection in the glass.

“I do even though he can be a pain in the butt sometimes,” Web answers and glances at Joe who is shaking his head fondly.

“Why do you love him?” Jack asks again, stopping in the middle of the pathway as his shoelaces come undone.

Lieb crouches in front of Jack, tying the laces firmly.

“Because–,” Web says, looking at the top of Joe’s head, how his eyelashes fanning his cheeks beautifully, how after all these years, he still feels a lot of love towards this man who is currently being gentle and kind to his nephew.

“– Joe makes me happy,” Web answers simply and he’s looking at Lieb who is looking at him with wonderment in his eyes, with that fond expression on his face, with his red, soft, sweet lips tugging upwards into a sincere smile.

And then Jack leans forward to whisper into Lieb’s ear, cupping his mouth and glancing at Web.

And Lieb grins at him.

“What did he say?” Web asks and when Lieb is about to talk, Jack pushes his tiny hand on Lieb’s mouth, muffling the words.

“Come onnnnn. What did you tell him?” Web whines, tickling Jack’s side as he writhes and shrieks with laughter, falling into Lieb’s waiting arms.

Lieb hoists him up into his chest, softly pats Jack’s head as the kid burrows his face on Lieb’s neck.

“It’s a secret,” Jack whispers conspiratorially, one finger shushing Lieb as he rests his head on Lieb’s shoulder.

In the end, they don’t make it to the park because Jack falls asleep in Lieb’s arms, pressing his face on Lieb’s shoulder, mouth opens and his arms wrap around Lieb.

Web helps to undress Jack and changes him into his pajamas while Lieb washes his face with a wet cloth.

They place him in the middle of their shared bed, smoothing the blanket over his tiny body as Jack sucks on his thumb.

Web peers down at his nephew, brushing his soft hair gently when Lieb says, “He looks just like you.”

Web looks at him, then he leans forward to cup Lieb’s face and kiss him gently.

He misses Lieb. He misses Lieb when he is not here. He misses Lieb even when he is here next to him.

“Miss you,” Web tells him and Lieb breathes out gently before he presses his lips against Web’s; fingers lost in Web’s thick, soft hair.

“Miss you too,” Lieb whispers, nuzzling their noses together, breathing in the scent of home, breathing in Web into him.

“What did he tell you earlier?” Web asks, arms wrap around Lieb, pulling him into the bed so they’re cuddling next to Jack.

Lieb breathes out a laugh, and runs his fingers on Web’s hand, tracing the lines on his palm before clasping their fingers together.

“He told me that we should get married because that’s what people do when they’re in love,” Lieb answers, kissing Web’s hand.

“We should, someday,” Web says, looking at Lieb with adoration in his eyes and leaning his face to kiss Lieb again because it’s a wonderful feeling, being here in their bed, with Lieb in his arms, he feels content, he feels complete.

“Yeah?” Lieb whispers when they pull apart, pressing their temples together, brushing his fingers on Web’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Web says, pulling Lieb closer to him, kissing him again and again because he can’t get enough of Lieb’s sweet mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142797089312/your-kisses-are-as-sweet-as-chocolate)


End file.
